Love & Music
by LeYtOnTrUeLoVeAlWaYs17
Summary: Peyton Sawyer is a successful record label owner. She takes her job very seriously. But her 'love life' is a different story. Peyton is not the type to settle down. But can the love of a very beautiful brunette with an amazing voice and wonderful personality be what Peyton needs to fully accept herself and open herself up to love.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fanfic and honestly I enjoy writing these kinds of stories. I was very upset with the lack of Paley smut so I decided to write one. As you can tell I am 100% a Leyton lover. Also I know Naley is pretty solid. But why not live a little huh? This is the first chapter and more to come based on reviews.

I own nothing(:

* * *

Love & Music

Chapter 1

Peyton was a successful record label owner. You may have heard of it Red Bedroom Records. Some say she is the bossiest bitch in New York. She considers herself as 'Driven'. Another work week beings as the lovely blonde woke up to her alarm after an excellent eight hours of sleep. Mondays were her favorite she held auditions for the label and enjoyed the overflow of talent she knew would be awaiting her at the office. The 23 year old got out of bed and headed for the shower. She was in the middle of an intense lather of her slender body when someone wrapped their hands around her.

"Brooke, babe listen last night was great but we both need to get to work and it has to be professional." Peyton smiled as she turned into the brunette.

"I know this was fun besides I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate the fact my boss and I had a sleepover." She kissed Peyton on the chest.

"Then I guess don't tell him." Peyton kissed a now very wet Brooke.

Brooke Davis is Peyton's assistant. Brooke Davis walked into Peyton's office looking for an administrative position. Peyton thought the brunette was so enticing and hired her on the spot. Soon Peyton made a public announcement about being Lesbian. Soon Peyton and Brooke's relationship went a little less than professional. But soon Peyton could tell it would never last with Brooke she was bisexual and in love with her boyfriend Julian Baker. So they just have the occasional fling. Besides Peyton Sawyer isn't the commitment type.

Peyton made her way to her office with her hands full. She caught the elevator to the top floor. She walked through the doors of her office and set her things down and quickly got to the mound the paper work. She was just starting when Brooke walked in.

" , You have to be in the auditorium in five minutes for the auditions." She winked.

"Oh I totally forgot… someone distracted me this morning." Peyton teased.

"Well you didn't complain in the shower… twice!" The brunette smiled.

"Okay, fine get back to work . Thank you." Peyton smiled as she exited and went to the auditorium.

She walked into the auditorium. "I love the smell of desperation on Monday mornings.

"Let's begin. First up?" She asked.

The auditons trailed onward for three hours. By this time Peyton was getting very annoyed. She couldn't find anyone worth signing today.

"Really this was a waste of my time anyone else have to audition or is this going to a complete waste of my morning!" She yelled.

"H… Hi, My name is Haley… J.. James and I would like t… to audition." The short brunette stuttered with nervousness.

Peyton was amused. She not only found this women attractive and there was something special about this Haley James. She was determined to find out.

"Okay, finally tell me about yourself they you play." Peyton smiled.

"I'm 23 years old i'm from Tree Hill North Carolina and i've been playing music since I was nine." She didn't stutter this time.

"And what will you play?" Peyton asked.

"An original if that's okay." Haley smiled.

"That's more than okay begin when you're ready." Peyton was glad if she had to hear another rendition of Aerosmith's 'I don't wanna miss a thing' she was going to slit her wrists.

Haley pulled out her guitar and began to sing.

"I'd like to say I make good use of my time while you've been away

And it's true

I've been at my piano everyday thinking of you

They talk around

I hear them whisper

It's the funniest thing really

They think you're gone forever

I know the truth

It's just getting hard to believe it

And they all tell me it's over

Even the stars are aligned

And I

I follow the sign so clearly and still I fall in

The quicksand's pulling me down

I follow the sign so clearly and still they catch me

The quicksand's pulling me down-"

"Thank you that's quite enough." Peyton interrupted.

Haley started to get the feeling she wasn't good enough. She wanted a music career more than anything she wanted to play for thousands of people and let them know that they can count on her to make their lives a little better by singing her songs.

"I'll get in touch if i'm interested." Peyton said as she walked out of the auditorium to her office.

get me Haley James' phone number i'd like to tell her that we want to talk contracts with her." Peyton smiled as she spoke over the intercom.

Haley James was a quiet sweet girl from North Carolina. After finishing her teaching degree at UNC she decided to fully invest into her music career. First she put videos on youtube. Then started playing clubs and other small venues then one day she was reading a magazine about the label that had taken the world by storm and it just so happened to be Red Bedroom Records. She read that they do auditions which seemed odd but better than just handing over a demo she she hopped a flight to New York and decided to audition. She never thought that she'd be playing for the women herself. She read about Peyton Sawyer everyone seemed to say she was cold hearted bitch with great taste in music. But Haley had a knack for reading people and she saw the side of Peyton only few people had seen. She knew when Peyton told her that she'd be in touch that she was sincerely a nice person. So she decided to stay in New York for a little longer before throwing the towel in on her music career.

"It's Friday and no news so i'm coming home now." A very sad Haley James said over the phone.

_"Hales i'm just afraid you're giving up too easily."_ The person said on the other end.

"Luke I love your faith in my talent. That's why I love you and you will always be my best friend for this but I really think she didn't like me." Haley argued.

_"Then she doesn't know talent. Because my best friend has something special and you deserve it share it with the world."_ Luke smiled on the phone.

"Well thanks. I love you Lucas Scott." She smiled.

_"I love you too Haley James, well I have to pick up Lindsey."_ He said.

Lucas Scott and Haley James have been friends since they were little kids. Their mothers were the best of friends. They became close and soon inseparable. Grade school they were always together. High school was the same way. She finally came out as lesbian her junior year. This caused some hazing from the kids at the school. So Lucas stood up for his childhood friend he was always protecting her like a sister. When they went to college they drifted. Lucas went to New York went to college and wrote a book. Haley stayed in North Carolina worked on her teaching degree and her music. She was so busy with trying to have her music career take off she didn't have much time to date. Well that was a lie she had one serious girlfriend but the ship sailed when she left for New York. So she decided that music is all she should focus on.

Haley and Lucas hung up and she kept packing to go back to Tree Hill. She was going to give up and just continue her second dream of teaching… music of course. She was busy listening to a cure album while stuffing her clothes into a suitcase. She didn't notice her phone ringing. Suddenly she recognized and picked it up not noticing the number she answered anyway.

"Hello?" She answered.

_"Hi, This is Peyton Sawyer from RBR is this Haley James?" _She said on the receiver.

"Yes this is she how may I help you .?" the brunette asked.

_"I loved your performance and you have so much talent I would love for you to come to the office and talk with me today if that would be alright?"_ She asked skeptically.

"Of course I would to I can be there in an hour if that is okay." She asked.

_"That would be perfect! I knew there was something special about you Haley James."_ The blonde smiled.

"So i've heard. Good day ." Haley smiled and hung up.

"Now what do I wear to impress the one and only Peyton Sawyer?" She asked herself.

Haley headed up the Peyton's office and was surprised how huge she office was. Her office took the entire floor! She walked up to the brunette sitting at the reception desk in the front and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Haley James here to see at 3:00." Haley spoke.

"Ah yes right through those doors she's waiting for you." The bubbly brunette gave her a dimply smile.

Haley walked in to see the blonde facing her bay window speaking on the phone. She turned to see the brunette standing in the doorway. She motioned for her to take a seat and that she would be with her in a moment. Haley noticed the blonde wearing a very tight grey skirt and green blouse and grey blazer. 'She looks so sexy in that skirt. Her legs are mesmerizing.' She thought.

"I don't care John she's eightteen she should be in colorful leggings and rocker-ish tank-tops! Not head to toe denim! Fix it John!" She yelled and hung up fiercely.

"I'm so sorry about that wardrobe is a hassle and I get ridged." She smiled.

Peyton noticed that Haley wore a purple skirt with a white tank-top and black blazer. 'She is gorgeous! I would love to take her back to my place. No! Sawyer focus business!' She thought as she took her seat at her desk.

"So this is what i've got planned we do some demo's get you out on the radio then we will talk touring if record sales are at the right point. This process will take six months so that's how long you will have to stay here." She finished.

Haley gave a disturbed look. "This is all very kind but I can't afford to stay at a hotel for six months. I'm sorry I guess this was a waste of time for you." She started to leave.

"You are so cute." Peyton whispered so Haley didn't hear. But Haley definitely heard and smiled widely.

"We pay for you to stay at any hotel you choose. Unless you prefer an apartment we can set that up as well." The skinny blonde stood up and smiled.

Haley remember the apartment complex that Peyton said she lived in an interview with Us Weekly magazine. She smiled and looked at Peyton.

"I'd like to live at East Village Apartments is that's okay." She smirked.

Peyton's smile dropped and she stared at the girl before her. Surely she didn't pick her apartment complex to get close to her. After all she's straight. "Okay i'll set it up we will at the studio 8:00 Monday morning. See you then. Here is my personal number to reach me for anything." Peyton half smiled.

"Well this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Haley gave her a sultry smile and exited.

"Damn that woman is so sexy I wouldn't mind having her in my apartment from time to time." Peyton sat back in her seat.

Haley rushed to her hotel and called Lucas and told him everything.

_"So you think she likes you?"_ Lucas asked.

"I'm not sure it was like harmless flirting but either way she is beyond beautiful." Haley sighed happily.

_"You like her don't you?"_ He asked.

"Maybe but either way bad idea dating the boss because if it doesn't work out she can ruin my career faster that it began." Haley explained.

_"But what if it does work out? Besides you need to her over __her__."_ he put strain on the word to indicate it mean a certain person.

"I know but I guess i'll have to see if Peyton likes me and if not then i'll bet there are very sexy women in New York of course. Haley smiled.

_"Well good luck Hales, I hope you find what you are looking for."_ Luke said as they hung up.

Haley received a text message.

_New Text Message Peyton Sawyer: I know you may think this is unprofessional but you made the comment about us being friends so I was wondering if you would like to go to this club on the strip? If not i understand._

_Haley: I'd love to._

_Peyton: I'll pick you up what hotel are you staying at?_

_Haley: The Marriot right downtown._

_Peyton: Okay I'll be there at 9:00. Bye Haley._

_Haley: See you then Peyt._

Peyton smiled. "Peyt? She already has a nickname? Wow!" She said to herself.

Haley pulled on a blue dress with black Gucci heel and matching clutch. She was checking her makeup in the mirror as her phone began to buzz.

_New message from: Peyton Sawyer: I'm here Haley._

_Haley: I'll be right down._

_Peyton: I'm right out front._

_Haley: Okay. :)_

Haley came out of the front entrance to see the blonde standing in front of a limo. She was wearing a green dress with pink Jimmy Choo's and pink slim shoulder purse.

"Wow you look…" Peyton was lost on her words.

"You too." Haley whispered as she got into the limo.

The limo ride was a bit awkward. The silence was deafening. They both looked at each other to see who would talk first.

"So what club is this?"

"We're going to Evolve, one of the best gay clubs in the city." Peyton smiled.

"So you just assume i'm gay is that right?" Haley said trying to rile the blonde.

"Oh god i'm sorry I just thought i'm stupid my gaydar must be way off. We can just go somewhere else." Peyton stammered.

Noticing the blonde skwirm she smirked slightly. "Relax Peyt. I'm very lesbian. I was just kidding."

Peyton sighed in relief. "I was worried for a second. I definitely don't want to embarrass myself."

They get to the club and decide to get a drink.

"Let me guess you drink… Dirty Martini with three olives." Peyton smiled.

"Wow you are good. Okay my turn. You drink… Manhattan." Haley said.

"You're good too." Peyton said.

"Not exactly I read that somewhere." Haley giggled.

Peyton smiled widely. "So you googled me huh? Creepy."

"Well from what you know about me I guess you did the same?" The brunette raised her eyebrow as a challenge.

"Okay so what if I did? Gonna hold it against me?" Peyton smiled as she let her hand lay on Haley's thigh.

Haley enjoyed the forward motion she took and began to flirt the beautiful blonde in front of her.

"So what else do you know about me?" She said huskily taking a sip of her drink.

"You like long walks on the beach and you love music… obviously. You like kids hence your teaching degree. Finally I know for a fact you pick that certain apartment complex to get close to me which I find adorable." Peyton said slurring a few words which indicated she was tipsy.

"Really why would you assume I want to be close to you as if I would have feelings for you that would be unprofessional I presume?" She smiled.

"Well the way I see it as i'm the boss and who I sleep with is my business and I don't care what people think." Peyton leaned in to Haley and pressed her lips against her tightly. Haley kissed back and melted quickly she felt a spark between the two and wanted to feel so much more.

"Want to see the apartments before you move in?" Peyto asked trying to catch her breath.

Haley nodded as they paid for the drinks and went to the limo. Both girls were in the back of the limo in a very heated make out session. Haley ran her hands up each sides of the slender women. Then kissing her neck and sliding her hand up her thigh. Peyton let out a soft moan. They got to the apartment complex and took the elevator up to Peyton's floor. As soon as they were inside Peyton grabbed the brunette sweetly as she fused their lips together once more. They walked to the bedroom as they both fell onto the king sized bed in the middle of the room.

Peyton began to unzip Haley's dress. She slipped it off of her and smiled at beautiful woman beneath her. She had a white bra and matching thong. She started kissing her chest above the bra. She set her up and unclasped her bra. She sucked the already hard nipple into her mouth. She started flicking it with her tongue. Haley moaned loudly. Peyton then hooked her finger on to Haley's thong then she arched her back so the blonde could easily remove them. Peyton began sliding her hand towards the brunette's very wet pussy.

"Wait." Haley breathed.

Peyton looked confused and wondered why should stop in the middle of her giving her such pleasure.

"Why am I the only one naked? C'mere Peyt let me help your sexy ass out of that dress." She smiled seductively.

Haley pulled the dress over Peyton's head and noticed quickly that she was naked under the very tight dress.

"Most of my dates are underwear optional. I chose not to wear any." Peyton winked.

"Fine by me." Haley smiled and connected her lips to the other women in the bed.

Haley started kissing Peyton from her neck to her navel. She began to kiss around her breast and suck her nipples.

"Haley just fuck me!" Peyton demanded. Who was Haley to disobey.

"Okay Peyt."

Haley slipped a finger into her pussy and began to pump slowly.

"Faster, baby faster." the skinny blonde coaxed.

Haley slipped another finger into her pussy and pumped faster just as Peyton requested. She pumped and used her thumb to rub circles on her very sensitive clit.

"Oh yes! Hales, I'm gonna cum!"

Haley removed her hand leaving the blonde whimpering. She then placed her head between Peyton's legs and began to tongue fuck her viciously. Licking and sucking her clit. Then inserting one finger again and pumped fast and hard as she sucked her clit into her mouth. She felt Peyton's walls tightening around her finger then she felt the blonde relase. She kelp pumping as she rode out her orgasm. Haley licked her cum with pleasure. When she finished Peyton was trying to catch her breath.

"Now. It's your turn." Peyton said as she straddled Haley.

She began by kissing up her legs to her pussy. She began to tease her pussy by blowing her hot breath on her already very wet pussy. She smiles as she licks her pussy quickly then backs away.

"Don't be a tease!" Haley whined.

Peyton slowly rubbed her pussy and smiling at her. "Tell me what you want."

"You know what I want." Haley husked.

The blonde shoved a finger in the brunette's pussy giving her an overload of pleasure. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me Peyt! Please fuck me hard." She moaned

Satisfied with the answer Peyton shoved two fingers into to Haley roughly. And began pumping hard giving Haley much pleasure. Haley began to rock against Peyton hand. Peyton began to flick her clit with her tongue making Haley moan loudly.

"I can't hold on much longer… I' gonna c-" She moaned.

Peyton began pumping harder and playing with her sensitive clit. "Cum for me baby."

When she heard Peyton call her that pet name it pushed her over the edge and she rode her orgasm aginst Peyton's hand and screaming her name out in ecstasy. They both laid down on the bed and Peyton wrapped her arms around the other women kissed her hair and they both were quiet loving the closeness between the two women.

'I hope things don't get weird at work' Peyton thought.

'Where does this leave us?' Haley thought.

Soon sleep came over them. They didn't know the morning would bring but neither cared at that particular moment.

* * *

I truly hope you enjoyed this I know I love writing it again read and review because its what keeps me writing. xoxo -Bri


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I am so excited to give you guys chapter 2! I love writing this Paley fanfic and I love that you guys are so excited about it. I hope I didn't take too long for you guys. I hope you guys like it.

I own nothing(:

* * *

Chapter 2

Haley was in the studio Monday morning like she was told. She didn't seem pleased with a certain blonde being late to their first recording session. Peyton finally walked through the doors looking like she just got out bed. Haley scoffed and took instructions to begin. They finished a four hour recording session and Haley was determined to leave without even so much as looking at the blonde. Haley got to the street and thought she was home free. Until she realized she left her iphone upstairs.

"Shit! How could I leave my phone up there." She cursed herself and walked back into the building.

"Haley, you left you phone." The slim blonde smiled handing her the device.

"Thanks." She in a whisper and turned away.

"Whoa whoa Hales wait! Why does it seem like you are avoiding me? Did I do something?" Peyton asked obliviously.

Haley thought back to that Saturday morning.

FLASHBACK

_Haley woke up to the morning sun shining in her face. She got up and saw Peyton still asleep. She smiled and kissed her cheek and went to make breakfast. When she came back she woke Peyton up with a firm kiss on the lips. She smiled and kissed back._

_"Morning." Peyton said sleepily._

_"Morning beautiful. I made you breakfast." She smiled sweetly._

_After they ate Peyton decided to set Haley down and explain things to her. Explain that they couldn't be together that it was just fun._

_"Hales can we talk?" She pulled the brunette into the chair next to her's in the kitchen._

_"Okay what's up?" She asked._

_"I think we got our wires crossed last night. Is there something you want from this? Because I thought that we both knew that this was just casual sex. I hope this is what you thought too." Peyton explained._

_Haley felt her heart drop like it fell out of her chest and shattered as it the ground. She blinked a few tears and smiled a fake smile. "Of course Peyton. I never thought you and I were going to be a couple. We were just having fun right? So that's what we did. But… umm… I have to go now i'm meeting a friend for lunch and I need to go home." She lied._

_"Oh that reminds me here you go." She handed Haley the keys to her new apartment._

_"You're in apartment 13B right across the hall fully furnished and you have everything t.v's cable your bags are already there and you have your guitar and keyboard there as well." She hugged the shorter women tightly._

_"Well… thanks. I have to go now. She grabbed her things and went to her new apartment._

_Haley called Lucas who was living in New York with Lindsey and decided to meet up for lunch since she made up the lie. They agreed to meet at Lola's._

_"Thanks for coming." She said_

_"No problem. You can come to me for anything Hales." He smiled._

_She faked a smile. " I just can't believe she would just consider what we did was just sex I mean I know she felt something because I felt it too."_

_"Well I guess what's best is to do your job Hales. Put your frustration into your music. Isn't she producing? So play your songs she will know they about her I mean she's not oblivious or incompetent."_

_"Maybe so but I don't want to seem like i'm this lost puppy without her because i'm an independent women in New York no less I just want to make music that's what I came for not to fall in love." She lowered her head._

_"So you think you love her?"_

_"Maybe but it doesn't matter i'll just avoid her as much as possible because that's the right thing to do for my career." She said as they ate._

END OF FLASHBACK

Haley faked a smile. "Why would I be avoiding you Peyton? I'm just busy that's all I have to meet someone. I just can't stay and chat. Thanks for my phone goodbye Peyton." She walked away.

'What the hell just happened? Since when does she call me Peyton? I liked the nickname. I hope everything is alright she's a really good friend.' Peyton thought.

Haley made to her apartment and curled into a ball on her bed. 'She doesn't like me enough to be with me. What's wrong with me why aren't I good enough.' She thought as she drifted to sleep.

Haley did her best to ignore Peyton all week. She went in recorded and left quickly. Peyton was beginning to worry about her. She decided she was going to help her out the only way she knew how.

Peyton Sawyer was notorious for throwing the best parties according to all the gossip magazines. She decided to have a huge party at her apartment and of course she invited all her friends. Most of them of course were lesbian or gay but who cares. She invited Haley and no matter how much she insisted she couldn't Peyton demanded she go and have fun.

The party started at 11:00 but Haley waited an hour before making the trek across the hall. She knocked and was greeted by an already tipsy blonde who pulled her in and handed her a cup. As if they were at some high school rager. She drank the contents as she sat in the corner.

Peyton walked over at sat next to her.

"I know why you are upset." She slurred.

"Really enlighten me." Haley said sarcastically.

"You want me. All these people just in the way right?" She smiled.

"God Peyton you are so off it's not even funny. Enjoy the party i'll be over there." She walked away.

Peyton got up and went to Brooke and Wyatt. They saw the incident but didn't say anything. If Peyton wanted to talk about she would bring it up.

Two hours passed and Haley walked out of the bathroom and looked around and there was no sign of the skinny woman who somehow broke her heart. Also she seemed oblivious to it. She was going to make an exit until she was confronted with a scene that shocked her to the core. Peyton and Brooke making out on the couch. She was hurt but more than that she was pissed. She left the apartment slamming the door.

When she locked the door behind her she fell to the floor in tears. 'How could she do that? I guess I really was nothing to her.' She thought. She walked to her room and laid on the bed she didn't go anywhere for the rest of the weekend.

Monday came and Haley and Peyton were at work again. This time the girls didn't speak just kept it business. Haley was grateful. 'Maybe Peyton learned that I didn't want to be bothered.' She thought. They finished and Haley left.

Towards the middle of the week Peyton called Haley into her office.

"It's official! You're on the radio and Quicksand is the single. People are eating this up they are buying the song on itunes as we speak." Peyton smiled.

"Wow that's great! What's next?" She asked.

"Well we finish the album then you tour for a few months then either you can take a break or we continue the cycle. You will have signings in all the major markets and you will have a debut music video."

"Okay sounds great let's keep it going."

"Can I ask you something?" Peyton said very seriously.

"Why are you avoiding like the plague? I mean I thought we were friends then you freeze me out what's up with that?"

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend what's up with that." She said rudely.

"What gr-... Oh I see Brooke. Well I hate to tell you she's not my girlfriend. I mean we have a fling occasionally but she has a boyfriend. By the way what I do in my personal life isn't your concern." She snipped back.

Haley gritted her teeth. "You're right it's not and you have no business in mine right. So that's fine let's just keep this professional and stay out of each other's personal lives." She blurted and walked out.

"FINE!" Peyton yelled loudly. As she fell down into her seat.

"What the hell just happened?" The blonde asked herself.

Haley was coming off the elevator when she heard giggling coming from the hallway. She turned the corner and froze in her tracks. She saw Peyton giggling and hugged up with none other than Brooke they were kissing and very intimate in the hallway. They went into the apartment and closed the door. She walked into her apartment she didn't cry. She didn't let it bother her. She brushed it off. She decided that her music was more important than her so she let it go.

Peyton walked into the lobby of the apartment building when she overheard Haley on the phone.

"Look whatever I felt doesn't matter anymore. I'm not this girl anymore I did this with you know who. I fall too hard too fast and i'm done. I'll focus on music and love can wait. She can do whatever she wants but she won't do me again! Oh. sorry Luke you're right too much information." The brunette hung up.

Peyton made a quick b-line for the elevators. "LOVE? No she wasn't talking about me no way it's just not possible." She said to herself.

Haley was in her kitchen making dinner when she her the blonde's voice. She thought she had more dignity than this but her feet carried her to the door. She looked out of the peephole and saw Peyton with yet another woman. This woman wasn't Brooke. The women had dark almost black hair. She had tanned skinned almost a caramel color. She was buried in Peyton's neck so she couldn't see her face.

"Oh Anna!" Peyton purred.

Peyton looked at the door across the hall as if she could see the brunette right behind it. She smiled when she heard a crash come from behind the door. She giggled as she went inside her apartment with her date for the evening.

Haley collected herself from the floor and went to the kitchen. She realized that Peyton Sawyer isn't relationship material so she decided to accept it and move on.

Haley and Peyton were at the music video shoot. They were almost ready to wrap up when one of the backup singers had a melt down.

"Hi Jessica can I talk to you for a moment?" Peyton said sweetly.

The two girls walked off the set to talk privately. When the finally came back it seemed as though everything was okay and they finished the music video.

"I can't believe it took us only a month and a half to complete your video that was really quick." Peyton smiled.

"Yeah I thought the process would have taken a bit longer."

"Nope but now you have to go home and sleep and go shopping in the morning because we have a wrap party to attend tomorrow night."

"Okay i'll see you tomorrow." Haley smiled and left.

It seemed as though they were friends again. Like they didn't have to avoid each other like there was no hard feelings.

Haley wore a cranberry colored dress with black Louboutin heels and black Gucci clutch. She wore her hair down and wavy.

Peyton wore a purple dress with black Fendi heels and matching purse. She wore her hair down in loose curls.

When Haley walked in the room filled with cheers. Congratulations were given and Haley worked the room very well. After the boring party was over they went to the Hilton and partied in the Blue Room. They enjoyed themselves but Haley wondered where Peyton was. She walked to see her laying on a couch passed out drunk. Haley couldn't believe that she had gotten so hammered. Haley got the limo and put herself and Peyton in the car and went to the apartment.

When they got to the apartment Haley put Peyton in her bed and got some water and aspirin. She waited until Peyton woke up and gave her the water and tablets. She was going to leave when she heard the skinnier woman's voice stopped her.

"Thank you Hales."

"You're welcome." Haley turned to walk away.

"Please stay."

"Okay."

"Come lay with me."

Haley hesitated but then went to the other side of the bed and laid down. She couldn't get comfortable she didn't think she would ever be in her bed again.

"I forgot to tell you the big news." Peyton turned to face her.

Haley turned to look in her green eyes.

"We got you set on tour dates you start next Tuesday in Cleveland."

"Wow that's great i'll have to start packing tomorrow. Thanks Peyton."

"For what?"

"For making one of my dreams come true." Haley placed a small kiss on Peyton's cheek and rolled over.

Peyton smiled and began to rub on Haley's thigh. Haley turned to face her again looking into her eyes trying to read her.

"Peyt-..."

"Shhh"

Peyton began to unzip Haley's dress and slid it down her body and pushed it onto the floor. Then Peyton straddled Haley and smiled as she kissed her neck and chest above her bra. Peyton took off her dress and to no surprise she was naked underneath.

Haley was confused but she didn't protest. She sat up and fused their lips together again. Haley then took off her bra and smiled innocently. She giggled when Peyton's eyes widened when she took her hands and guided it to her breasts.

Peyton took one breast into her mouth. Her lips covering over Haley's already hard nipple. She flicked it and bit it playfully. Haley moaned with delight. Peyton then switched to the other breast and continued.

Haley was in total bliss she loved when Peyton had her hands on her. She loved when they kissed she loved her but she knew she couldn't tell her.

"Peyt…" She tried again

Peyton looked into her brown eyes and smiled. "Do you want me to stop?

Haley shook her head no and let the blonde continue.

Peyton laid on the side of Haley and slid her hand up her leg to her pussy. She took her panties off and smiled. She began to rub on her clit softly making Haley moan with pleasure. Haley began to slip her finger inside her pussy making the blonde's head fly back and moan loudly. Haley began to pump slowly in and out. Peyton shoved her finger inside Haley and began to pump as well.

"Faster!" The blonde ordered.

"You too." The brunette husked.

Both women were pumping hard and fast and they could feel the walls constrict on each others fingers. Both girls climaxed together.

"I LOVE YOU!" Peyton moaned as she climaxed and she fluttered her eyes and she rode her orgasm out.

Haley rode her orgasm out as well and smiled then kissed the blonde and laid her head on the blonde's chest. Peyton stroked her hair and soon they fell asleep.

Morning came and Peyton woke up naked. She looked around but Haley was gone. She went to the kitchen to find Haley making breakfast. She smiled as she remembered the previous night's encounter. They sat at the table and ate breakfast.

"So did you mean it last night when you said you loved me?" Haley asked not looking at her.

Peyton almost choking on her coffee smiled awkwardly. "Hales, i'm sorry I said that I was drunk and you and I we did things and I got lost in the moment and said things I didn't mean."

"Oh… okay well i'm gonna go."

"Hales don't walk away from me I don't you to avoid me again!"

"You know what I think? I think you're scared!"

The blonde scoffed. "Scared of what?"

"Scared to love me. I think you do love but you won't admit it because you were hurt so badly last time someone hurt you so badly you think I would do the same. But you are wrong I've been hurt before too I know what it feels like to get your heart broken. My ex she cheated on me but what is worse is it was with my sister Taylor. My sister is a serious slut. I was heart broken so I know exactly why you are guarded. But you don't need to shut me out or pretend you don't love to save the heartache because I would never hurt you." Haley let a few tears fall.

"I'm sorry Haley as much as I would love to love someone I can't I don't love you in that way and I'm sorry if you do love me. You deserve better than me Hales. You deserve someone who can love you the way you love them i'm just not that person." Peyton stood up and hugged the brunette.

"Ok I tried. Well I have to go pack for my tour. I'll be gone for five months. i'll see you then." Haley walked out.

Peyton sat with her head in her hands she waited until the door closed and started to cry. She never let anyone see her cry she considered it to be weak.

"I do love you." She whispered.

* * *

How much do you guys hate me? I hope not because this is just the beginning it's going to get even more scandalous! I promise. Again please read and review. Your reviews keep me inspired. xoxoxo -Bri


	3. Chapter 3

Well here it is... third chapter. I'm sorry it's shorter but these next few chapters will be. I hope you enjoy it. Please read a review.

I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 3

FIVE MONTHS LATER…

Haley sat on a plane headed back to New York. She was excited and happy she had a sold out tour! She started in Denver, Colorado then Miami, Florida Omaha, Nebraska Sterling Park, West Virginia and Los Angeles, California. Then she went abroad. She went to Montreal, Toronto and Vancouver, Canada. London, Oxford, and Somerset, England. Then ended the tour back in the states in Chicago, Illinois, Phoenix, Arizona, San Antonio, Texas, Cleveland, Ohio and finally coming round circle ended up in Tree Hill, North Carolina. She never thought her dream would actually become a reality. She smiled to herself as she remembered the tour bus and the flights and just being on the road and in different cities. She loved doing it and she couldn't have imagined doing it without the help of Red Bedroom records. Haley put her carry on in the above compartment and sat next to a beautiful women. The women grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled contently as the plane took off.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too Rachel."

They landed in New York on time. They got their luggage and looked for Jerry her driver. Suddenly Haley's heart is stopped when she sees a familiar blonde waiting at the airport. She smiles and waves awkwardly as she approaches the record label owner.

"Hey how was the tour rock star?"

"It was great! Thanks for asking."

"Well I know we left us on a bad note but that's over so we should just start over and let's get to work and be friendly."

"Yeah that sounds to be alright."

The blonde took notice of the redhead behind Haley. She was wondering what she wanted. Peyton began to address the young woman.

"Oh Peyton, this is Rachel my girlfriend."

Peyton faked a smile and shook the other girl's hand. She felt like her heart was just ripped out of her chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to get Haley back that was the plan now it was ruined she is happy with this girl.

"Nice to meet you Rachel, i'm Peyton Sawyer, Haley's boss."

"I know, you are prettier in person."

Peyton blushed and continued to walk then to the limo awaiting them to take them to the apartments.

"We have a press release next week so that is the next time i'll see you. We are back in the studio the following Thursday." Peyton said without looking at Haley.

They got to the apartments and went into their apartments without even a goodbye.

"Baby that was awkward are you going to tell me what that was about and why you live just across the hall from your boss?"

"Not now Rachel, I don't want to talk about Peyton. I want to unpack, order some chinese and spend time with my beautiful girlfriend." Haley walked over and pecked her girlfriend on the lips.

The couple did just that. They watched some movies and retired to the bedroom just after midnight. They spent the time sightseeing and spending loads of time together. Haley was happy not to be hung up on a certain blonde.

Peyton woke up and went to make coffee. She went to her computer and checked her e-mail. She saw an article and she spit out her coffee all over her screen.

"NEW SINGING SENSATION HALEY JAMES OUT WITH FIANCE RACHEL GATINA! THE COUPLE GOT ENGAGED AT LA FIETT RESTAURANT LAST NIGHT!"

She started at her screen and was completely in shock. 'Engaged?' She thought. Her eyes began to fill with tears and she had to know if it was true.

At the press release they barely looked at each other. Peyton and Haley had five minutes between questions so Peyton took the time to talk to Haley.

"Hales can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure? Am I doing something wrong? This is my first press release so I guess i'm just a little nervous."

"No, you are doing fine. It's just… Well a few days ago I read this article that said you were engaged. I know how that those sources are not reliable so I was making sure it wasn't true."

"It's true." Haley whispered

"WHAT? Haley how can you possibly be thinking about marriage I mean how long long have you known this woman. A month? maybe two?" Peyton said furiously.

"Actually Peyton, I've known Rachel since high school. We use to date and it didn't work out the first time but I decided to give her a second chance."

FLASHBACK

Haley was sitting on her tour bus coming from San Antonio to Cleveland. She was trying to write a few new songs. Her tour was coming to a close. She was sitting at the table when her iphone started to ring. She checked the caller ID and sighed.

"What could you possibly want? On second thought how did you get my new number?"

"That doesn't matter I want a chance to explain myself and just talk to you please? I'm not asking for much just 10 minutes. Can I get that?"

"I'll be in Cleveland at the Marriott in downtown Cleveland."

"I'm already on my way to Cleveland. I'll see you there in about two hours."

She hung up and finished writing the chorus of the song she was working on. She finally got to the hotel. She checked in and went to her room.

She settled into the bed and watched some t.v. when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Well aren't you gonna invite me in?"

"Yeah. Well what are you doing here Rachel? I thought we said what we had to say back in Tree Hill when I found you in bed with Taylor?"

"I never got to tell you how sorry I am. I was in a messed up place and I couldn't understand you leaving to New York to follow this music thing. When you said you were leaving you never even asked me to come with you. I assumed that was the break up and I needed to get over you and I hurt you a lot more than I intended. I was a complete bitch and I know that but that version of me is no longer there. I miss you Hales, I love you and I just want you to give me a chance to prove to you that i've changed." The redhead pleaded.

"I don't think so. You hurt me and cheated on me with my sister! That was low. Yes maybe you've changed but you can't change the past."

"Okay maybe I can't change the past but I can make sure our future is way better than our past. One chance to make you fall in love with me again. please?"

"Fine one chance and if you fuck up there won't be another chance Rach!"

"I won't baby. I love you. I've never stopped."

"Good."

END OF FLASHBACK

"So wait Rachel is the girl that slept with your sister?"

"Yes."

"And you took her back and then proposed to her after she hurt you so badly?" Peyton getting angrier by the minute.

"Yes I did and yes we are engaged. And I don't understand why you are upset anyway. At least Rachel wants me unlike someone else I know." Haley walked away.

"That's not true, I love you." The blonde said to noone.

After the confrontation the girls were barely speaking and Peyton hated it. In the studio Haley gave her the cold shoulder and she ignored her purposefully. On top of that Haley always brings Rachel to every recording. Every meeting it's like they never leave each other's side and it bothers Peyton so much. Peyton is on her phone as she enters the studio one day.

"It's just annoying like they are joined at the hip!"

"Well If you love her you should fight for her ."

"You know what I'll have to call you back Brooke."

She walked in to find Haley and Rachel making out in the soundroom. She was furious it was bad enough they they were together and Rachel was there all the time. But she sure as hell didn't want to see that. She stormed in and grabbed Haley by the arm and dragged her into the other room.

"You stay here I have to speak to my artist."

"Peyton get off me! Tell me why you grabbed me like a possessive five year old!"

"Because I don't appreciate you flaunting your relationship in front of my face!"

"Oh like when you would have those random girls over knowing that I had feeling for you?"

"That's not true I didn't know you have feelings for me until the morning you left my apartment. I also knew then I couldn't just be with you because I wasn't ready for a relationship."

"Oh and you are now right? Well it's a little late for that Peyton I put my heart on my sleeve for you and what did you do? You broke it and now I am happy with Rachel and that's how it is. I'm sorry if it bothers you I will be more professional in the office but she and I are serious Peyton so accept it."

"Fine, Well I need to go so studio is closed today. We will resume tomorrow now go have fun with your fiance!" Peyton's voice cracked and a few tears slipped from her eyes. as she walked away.

Haley walked to get Rachel and they left shortly after.

"So you know I heard everything you guys said right? The talkback button was on.

"I'm sorry Rachel, this is why I didn't want to discuss Peyton with you it's just too painful."

"Do you still love her? Because it's clear she's in love with you."

"How can you doubt us? If you heard what we said you should know I defended us in there!"

"I was just making sure Haley. I have been working on myself to be a better person so I just hope you give me the same respect."

"I wouldn't hurt you Rachel I'm not cruel like that."

"I know i'm sorry for my insecurities. I love you."

"I love you too babe."

Peyton was in her apartment on a Friday night. She was watching old romance movies and eating chinese food and icecream. She was having a pity party. She was so upset. The woman she loved was engaged to another woman! She missed her window and she had nobody to blame but herself. She heard a knock at the door so she walked over to answer it.

"Wyatt? Brooke? What are you doing here?"

"Do we need a reason?" Wyatt smiled sweetly.

She glared at him because he knew he had motives.

"Okay, Okay, Brooke said you were sad and depressed over the beautiful singer and I decided and I can not have that at all!"

"BROOKE!"

"I'm sorry you know I get talky after a few mojitos." The tall brunette blushed.

"Okay not the point. The point is that you going to get your pretty face on and in something… less comfortable and we are going to Evolution."

"I really don't want to Wyatt."

"So you just gonna sit here and be sad over little miss singer-girl?" Brooke asked irritatedly.

"Yes, If that's okay with you guys."

"Well it's not I need my best gay girl on my arm tonight and as your best gay guy I am telling you this because I love you. Either try and get over her or break your neck to get her back. Either way stop crying. Your pretty little face is too beautiful for all these tears."

"Fine I'll be ready in 45 minutes. And thanks guys it means alot that you guys care so much." The blonde smiles as she walks into her bedroom.

"So are we having fun yet?" Brooke asked.

"Not really I just keep thinking about Haley I brought her here on our first date. I guess if you would call it that we ended up at my place but besides that the way she makes me feel when i'm not around her like I can't breathe and I feel numb. I think that means I love her and I want to fight for her."

"You go girl!" Both Brooke and Wyatt scream rather drunkenly.

She finally loosened up and began drinking along with her friends. They did shots and danced and drank some more and danced some more until they got tired. Peyton offered for both of them to stay with her tonight. Mostly because she'd rather not be alone. She giggled when they agreed and they shared a cab.

At the apartment she began to think of Haley and how she was going to devise this ultimate plan to win her back. She went to her bedroom to change and returned to find Brooke and Wyatt passed out on the couch. She laughed inwardly and covered them up and watched them for just a moment.

She smiled she was glad she had friends that were there to pick her up when she was down. She is proud of them and somewhat jealous. Brooke has a boyfriend, Julian Baker is the sweetest guy ever. Wyatt's boyfriend Noah Jones is a doctor and loves him dearly they are always posting cute couple pictures on instagram. Why is it so hard for her to find someone like that. But the better question is why can't she open her heart up to a love like that?

* * *

Any thought as to what comes next? What do you think her plan is? How do you feel about Rachel? Do you think Haley and Rachel will go through with the wedding? Again I hope you like and continue to read because your reviews keep me motivated.


	4. Chapter 4

Well here is chapter 4 I love writing these fanfics they inspired me actually. I actually writing a novel right now. I hope if it gets published you guys pick it up! Thanks for the support and love of my fanfics they are so important to me.

* * *

Chapter 4

Peyton was shopping on 5th avenue when she ran into someone.

"Oh god, I am such a klutz I'm so sorry-"

She stopped when she saw the face of the woman she just bumped into. It was the bane of her existence! The fiery haired girl who had stolen the love of her life. She wanted to just walk away and leave the woman on the ground but she knew that Haley wouldn't approve of that so she bent down to help her up.

"I'm sorry again for bumping into you."

"It's fine honestly I didn't see you there myself." She smiled.

'Damn why does she gotta be so damn sweet and nice all the time!' The blonde thought to herself.

"Well at least let me buy you lunch for making you fall." Before the blonde could even register what she just asked Rachel already accepted.

The ladies went to a little cafe within walking distance and shared a small meal and had a stimulating conversation. Haley never came up. Peyton just thought that Rachel was being polite that's why she wasn't mentioned. But Peyton couldn't take it she wanted to know how she was and just wanted to know things about her. No matter how little, she loved Haley and that wouldn't change.

"How are the wedding plans coming?"

"Oh great actually. We will be getting married here in a month!"

"Wow! That's pretty fast!."

"I know and it's a lot to deal with but I love her."

Peyton faked a smile. Those words stabbed her like a knife through her heart. She knew exactly how Rachel felt. Because she felt the same. They finished lunch and Peyton took a cab back to her apartment. She was destroyed She needed to get Haley back she needed to show her how much she loved her. But how?

Peyton was sitting at a table in a small cafe with Wyatt having brunch one morning when none other than Rachel Gattina came in and sat down. She didn't notice the blonde on the other side of the the cafe. Peyton hid behind Wyatt as she watched the redhead. Rachel stood up as she met someone as both women sat down and as she watched she was getting more and more curious!

"Hey I have an idea. Don't you know the manager?"

Wyatt nodded briefly.

"Good do me a favor get a uniform and go wait on that table with the redhead over there and find out what they are talking about."

"Oh no! I love you but I am not doing that."

"Please!"

"Don't that doesn't work with me."

"Fine… Then I guess somebody's boyfriend will find out about a drunken night two years ago when someone slept with Jimmy Aimes!"

"You wouldn't! Besides that was before I got with Noah!"

"Doesn't matter Jimmy is low even for you."

"Fine! but you owe me!"

"I know! Now GO!"

Wyatt put on the ridiculous uniform and went to wait on the table.

"Hi welcome to Cecil's my name is Wyatt and I'll be your waiter this evening."

"Hi Wyatt, We will start with some Pinot Grigio."

"I'll get that for you."

As he was pouring the wine he was listening to the conversation the two women were having. He pretended not to eavesdrop. He heard the girls talking.

"So you are really getting married? This is bullshit that wasn't part of the deal!"

"Listen Taylor, I love you not Haley. I'm marrying her because if I do when we divorce we get half of her money and she's worth millions."

"Then when can we be together again?"

"Like I told you we get married in a month and then two months after i'll divorce her then we will be rich and we will be able to be together."

"Ehm! Excuse me. Would you like to order?"

"Yes, I'll have the Ceasar salad. And my girlfriend will have the pasta penne." Rachel smiled at Wyatt.

Wyatt wrote down the order. Her put the order in to the chef. Then he went to see Peyton. He told her what he heard and she was pissed and he was confused.

"Why are you so upset that the girl over there is with her girlfriend?"

"Uh? Hello? Pay attention Einstein! That is Haley's fiance and the girl who she's going to divorce. She's just using her! It's just wrong! She doesn't love her at all!"

"Oh my GAY! No she didn't!"

"Yes she is and I have to tell her."

"Ok go back and then we can go."

"Good because this outfit is just ugly!"

"Haha! You're right! Lets go!."

Peyton grabbed her best friend and left. She had somethings to take care of. She was on a mission to win the love of her life back. She was finally going to be happy and she wanted to make Haley happy for many years to come.

A week later, Peyton called Haley and set up a lunch date to discuss a future fan meet in Costa Rica. Only that was just a ploy. Well not completely Haley did have fans in Costa Rica and she very well could do a fan meet the her real reason for the lunch date was far more personal.

Haley met Peyton at the restaurant and they began with the business talk.

"So you will travel to Costa Rica you will be there three days. First day you will settle in. Day two you will do a small concert at a small venue you know low key. Then third day the fans who paid will have passes you will answer questions take pictures… that's about it. How does that sound?"

"Sounds amazing when will we set that up?"

"I'll take care of that."

As their food came she decided to bring it up. She prepared for this mentally but she was completely nervous at this point. She straightened up and began to speak.

"So this wasn't the real reason I asked you here."

"It wasn't?"

"No, I need to be honest with you about something."

"Go on."

"Well I was a Cecil's last week and I saw Rachel there with another women. I know this was like a total invasion of her privacy but I had my best friend Wyatt go eavesdrop on their conver-"

"You did WHAT?"

"I know… I know, but please listen to me. He told me that Rachel was telling this woman that she loved her and she was only marrying you to get a divorce settlement after two months of marriage."

"Are you serious? You're joking right? Peyton you are so wrong! I can't believe you would stoop so low as to lie about my fiance in some feeble attempt to win me for yourself. But it failed miserably. I'm marrying Rachel in three weeks and honestly… I don't want you there if you can't support us. I got the check." Haley got up and walked away furiously.

Peyton sat there stunned at the outcome of the situation. She couldn't believe that Haley would think so little of her. She was not only heartbroken she was furious with Rachel's spell on Haley. Not only didn't she win her love back, she hates her now for sure. Peyton decided to give up she couldn't win against the fiery haired gold digger!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this... Anyway Please read and review it would be awesome as always!

Much love -Bri


End file.
